User talk:HankGuideDude/Archive/Mar 2011 and beyond
Martian Landscape Thanks for your help. I've got the Martian landscape created but I can't seem to make the sky colour right! Help? I've also got the ice tileset: »NNW ¤ Talk Page«. I will make the right air colour Warwood 10:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) here you go. Warwood 10:20, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : Looks nice! I thank both of you! HankGuideDude 13:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Height I know that height is randomized.I've seen the Purple Boss Smiley Tree just a bit higher than normal trees. So does that mean that we should remove the height milestones on the Red Boss Gel Tree and the Purple Boss Smiley Tree? 21:44, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure, yes. HankGuideDude 22:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : : In my opinion, both the 3 (The Olive Boss Star Tree) have the same height. You see the Purple Boss Smiley Tree height because of its head: the smiley head is much bigger than the gel head and it is a slightly bigger than the star head. So heights are classified as: normals (normal trees), bigs (some bosses. The Bosses in this category is: Red Boss Smiley Tree, Red Boss Roundhead Tree and Red Boss Box Tree), and giants ones (giants trees are Purple Boss Smiley Tree, Red Boss Gel Tree and Olive Boss Star Tree. So heights it not randomized (its because of the head, remember). And its me which posted the heights stuff. Samuel17 23:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : : Oh and to prove its a lot bigger than normal trees, count trees with its highest number of blocks (7), and you will see that the giants trees is REALLY much bigger than normal trees. Samuel17 23:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : What about just saying it as among the largest trees? 03:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: The number of blocks may still be randomized, but I've caught your drift about head size. And that opinion which 24 mentioned... since anyone can get confused with height and size, this opinion may be the trick. HankGuideDude 04:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tables? I dont agree, because is not all user that can make table. 14:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : But it does sortify some space... a tutorial, maybe? HankGuideDude 14:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Blubie Blubie is yours. Post it on your adopted page. Samuel17 01:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Breedery Notification! Your pets, Forelly and Duotrope, are compatible for breeding. Your pets, Bluebie and Geno, are compatible for breeding. If you would like to begin breeding, please notify me. ZX (Talk) 00:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Art Do you know is that category is only used for fanart related to Dan-Ball games, or if it includes custom-made user sigs/pics, etc.? I'm trying to add categories to images without them, and I wanted to make sure that I was adding correct categories to the pictures. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 22:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : I guess both, but I'm unsure about sigs... HankGuideDude 22:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Marvin was born March 15, 2011 at 8:01 Central Time Zone! See Breedery for details and picture. ZX (Talk) 02:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Okay Then... Yes, you can have them. ZX (Talk) 23:23, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ennemies pictures Can you help me create pictures for those ennemies (only snake and eel species): A smiley snake (neutral) A smiley eel (neutral) A smiley eel (happy) A skull eel A fairy eel A x snake A x eel A cap eel A star snake A star eel A mask snake A box snake (sleepy) A vampire snake Note: ennemies is normal-sized. Samuel17 23:46, March 9, 2011 (UTC) For my, can you create this enemies *A Red Mask Snake *A Green Vampire Dragon(Ten time enlarged, with wing) *A White Skull(Angel) Snake *A Yellow Big Diamond Zombie *A Green Tiny Gel Walker *A Orange Gel Fish *A White Orb Walker *A White Orb Iceberg(Megaboss size) Note:Skull(Angel), Orb and Iceberg is fan-made.You can create picture for it. 14:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : A bit fortunate time... HankGuideDude 19:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : But what the heck is an iceberg supposed to look like?! HankGuideDude 12:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : A iceberg.You dont know what is a iceberg!?!Is ice that float on water! 14:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I know what an iceberg is, numbnuts... I mean what is an Iceberg SPECIES????????? HankGuideDude 14:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :: UFO not life, this not a in real species, this is a spaceship, make iceberg, a iceberg! 17:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I know that the UFO is a fan-made species -_-' but an iceberg cannot be a species. ::: "White Orb Iceberg" (/head color/ /head/ /species/). I cannot understand how an iceberg can be species... it can be a head instead... HankGuideDude 17:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Poisonshot, i think he say what an iceberg looks like. If you dont understand: ::: Il veut savoir de quoi ca a l'air, un iceberg, car dans la vraie vie, il peut etre de differente forme. Juste donne lui un model pour qu'il sache comment le iceberg aura l'air. (pas d'accent, desole). Samuel17 20:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Sorry if i fill you with mores pictures, but do the same thing (snake/eel species), but with fanart heads, including every fanart head, except the mint and cross eel. Please make your priority to me, because im working on a table for all combinations (like vampire fish, diamond zombie, X bat ect...), and i want also to make fanart heads. Notice that i will tell you a lot to create ennemies pictures, so be prepared. Samuel17 20:41, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: Just for the sake of time, it works out as logic, Like head centering, Resizing in MS Paint and etc. If you insist, I'll start this weekend after the update. HankGuideDude 22:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: How. And im not able to place them correctly, so you will need to do it. :::: P.S, I think i found a manner, but i can't place the smaller heads however. Samuel17 22:24, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::: It's all in the center of the head (one head's center covers the second head's center; note that center starts from top left corner of image). HankGuideDude 23:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Wait, I'm sorry EVERY FANART HEAD?! Don't you think that's a bit crazy?! It's easier to use with logic (use the rectangle selection as a meter to measure distances and what nots). It's just that every once in a while, there are some head additions from who knows who (I'm not reffering to Ha55ii), And I need to get track of the all. I'd best complete these projects while I still have time.... later. HankGuideDude 14:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Pet Stuff The computer with my edited pet sprites broke down, so I decided to just put all pet things aside because I'm lazy. What did you want to adopt again? LD 20:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Charge Weapons There is new charge weapons ideas!I want you help me to create it! *Charge Claw 5 *Charge Gun 5 *Charge Punch(To the palette) 5 *Charge Blade 5 *Chage 5 *Charge Whip 5 *Charge Arrow 5 Junk shop special! This is my ideas for junk shop lumberjack weapons! *Charge Chainsaw 5 *Charge War Axe 5(Fix it if bad weapons(The name, not the picture)) 20:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : Riiiiiiiight... you just created the weapons, what else would I do? And I guess it IS war axe.. need a bit of cleaning that talk page... HankGuideDude 21:41, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : Create stats and create more charge weapon! : Mandatory:All weapons have for magic attack a blue fire(Can be more than one blue fire). 21:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :: What can I come with? All it does is just fiery starburst... nothing special... HankGuideDude 00:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Stop reapeat this question... I arealdly responded.This is for me, and help you in create rific. 12:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: That wasn't a repeat... if you say so. HankGuideDude 16:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: But since I won't be working with these commisions now, I'll work on them on near end of April (Its Passover). HankGuideDude 16:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Uh... Chage5? fix it. i don't dare to do it. -Preceding signed comment added by logologologol 23:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: This was a request requested by a now-known as "VANDAL". Besides, the theories were defunct. And this was totally unnecessary. Oh hey wait a minute.... THIS DISCUSSION WAS LONG DEAD! WHAT DID YOU DO?! 06:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Pets Take 'em and stuff. LD 01:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Please I really want you adopt one of this pets.There is have the most pets and they just have 2''' pet adopted. 12:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : Fine.... HankGuideDude 16:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : You can have 4 pet max.For a other, echange one.If you are rollback on store, you can have only 3 pet, but its more powerful.If you are Vice-admin, you can have only 2 pet and they have a extremely powerful magic attack.If you admin, you can have only 1 pet, but all stat is x 50 and you can add pet. :: Can I adopt some enemies from the pack, or adopt the entire pack? HankGuideDude 18:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :: You can adopt 4 enemies from the pack, they is breedable. :: Note:I in creation of gender. 18:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) 19:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Egg With Embriyon ::: Okay, so I must adopt 4 from the pack, or I can adopt less than 4? HankGuideDude 18:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: You can adopt 4 pet as max. 19:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: You can adopt less than 4. 19:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Note:Give me the name of each pets. 19:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Note 2:The only way to have more than this is breed them. 19:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::*Stickman :::*Zombie :::*Credits to you:UFO(2 head is now on the female UFO) With Seed :::*Tree :::*Cactus :::*Mushroom With Egg :::*Walker :::*Snake :::*Fish :::*Whell :::*Dragon :::*Eel :::*Flying Eel :::*Spider Ok! Opal is your! 19:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Note:His attack is a poison that trowed. 19:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You can also breed Forelly with them. 19:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Note:Dont enter on the page:User:Poisonshot/Spoiler.They is a spoiler of apearance of ???(breeding get pet). 19:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : Alright then. *Poison pellet? *So Opal is female, but Forelly breeded not long time ago... so its undecided yet. : HankGuideDude 19:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : No, I unlike when user say this question:No. : Forelly have arealdly a baby, but example:A Bird make more than one egg, make why not?They not hached, and you readed on spoiler or something?They make you can adopt only 3 pet if you readed the page. 19:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I was talking about the way Opal attacks, the 2nd statement wasn't a question (where's the question mark?), one bird, two eggs? I thought you were talking about 2 wives... why are you changing subjects so often?! :: P.S. I did not read it, but don't even coax me to do so... HankGuideDude 19:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I can add the stat. 20:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Yeah. So, uh, I didn't make a new page, and you totally shouldn't check it out. Not saying that you can, because it's not there. I promise. LD 16:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for buying pets from the pet shop (Ludicrine) P.S: Buy more. SR123 Talk PagePet Store16:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : Anytime, pal! *pokerexcalibur-face* HankGuideDude 16:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) 22:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) New Level Discovery There can be new levels such as Lv S1-S2, S3-S4, S5-S6, S7-S8, S9-SS. Maybe for your lumberjack, you can include these new levels. Sky Hawks 21:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : This might be possible, but really needs a lot of effort. The Lumberjack currently is stalled now. I'll probably work on it on Passover... 22:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. You discovered it??? If so, how? It's probably a(n) idea/prediction 01:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) 17:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Err, youtube? You sent me a friend invite. I accepted it, but when I saw your channel it was "Unavailable". Lolwut? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 02:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : ...okay, now? 02:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Okay :D : But....No comments board? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 16:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Sig problem I have a problem: my signature keep transforming into a line of code, but I want it to be the template I told it to be. It looks like you managed to do it, so could you please tell me how to do? (Current code: (it keeps changing it into )) ~Caagr98 ~ Talk Page 18:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Hmm... in can only be in "pre-formatted" if there's a space in the beginning of the line. I think that SUBST thing happened to as well, when I tried to put the template in the custom signature text box. I don't think I've noticed anything besides that. 19:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. I'm pretty impressed on how you made the "I want new messages" notification. : 19:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: New Level Discovery Thats a great idea but what do they mean? The Hawks 22:11, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Something I've learned from certain video games (PM). They simply mean higher ranks (obviously), like Super is worse than Mega that is worse than Ultra. 22:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : : Like the Poke Balls in Pokemon? Y'know, Poke Ball, Great Ball, Ultra Ball. 22:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, similar to that. 22:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Careful with your sig You wil be banned iff you continue to do so. (nah, just joking). Just be careful with your new sig, because in several talks (like the LD's one), the messages will get a border (like your sig), and it will look bad, hard to read and take more space. Samuel17 00:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : Uhm... borders? I don't really get this part, but alright, I'll stop using this sig (unless it has one). HankGuideDude 00:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : : I mean, the message you write get a border (written messages have a border around it). I want to fix that because i can't even read your message (forced to press edit page). Samuel17 02:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I actually like this sig. It has a blinking 69. I don't see any border problem... Maybe it's just your computer? '''ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 03:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Really? surely because my (actual, im using another computer) computer dosen't work well. I will look if there is the same ******* border problem on my home computer. Samuel17 03:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I understood that, but do you just get black text on grey background or something like that? Because if so, it's pretty easy to read it. HankGuideDude 03:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Your recent update on the signature template turned all messages after it blue, as some of the < span > is not used with a < /span >. I fixed that for you this time, but I'd suggest some previews next time. Ivan247 04:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah, alright. It would be a good idea to train with these "spans" some more. 12:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I got a red border (like your sig obiviously), but instead of your ranibow color, i got black text. I could'nt only read a small bit of messages. Samuel17 14:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Vote Vote in my user page in the pool I created.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Now You make huge fields?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 14:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : I'm still in progress on the TH series and Titan, so there may be a chance I'll begin with the Huge series next week/2 weeks. 14:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Pet request Do you can create picture of my pets (Annual, Bascor, Ruby, Estival and Zoomatt, for others adopted pets wait until i create a template for the pet) attacking an enemy. Attacks is on my adopted pets page. Samuel17 14:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : Ok then... *sigh*, would the pets attack the castle boss? And should the characters involve there? 14:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) (you can still read this, right?) : : : Well... any ennemies you want, but don't involve characters in the image. Samuel17 14:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :: 10-4. 15:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Need help? For Thunder Storms series, the enemies are this: Thunder Storms 1-3(boss is end of a level) *Blue Fairy Lighting *Red Fairy Lighting *Green Roundhead Tree *Grey Boss Fairy Lighting *Yellow Thunder Walker *Purple Thunder Eel(can fly) *Yellow Thunder Eel(can fly) *Purple Boss Thunder Eel(can fly) *Yellow Roundhead Thunder Walker *Purple Fairy Lighting *Yellow Big Roundhead Thunder Walker *Purple Boss Roundhead Walker Thunder Lake *Thunder Lake Boss(A Yellow Roundhead Fish) *Thunder Lake Boss (A Purple Thunder Lighting) User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 15:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : I'll acknowledge this for the future. 15:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : : I strike the Thunder Lake boss 1 because they is the Static Forteress boss.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 15:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oops. I forgot about you. :X DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 17:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : Reference from some movie: "That can't be true, that's impossible!" That's alright, but include me next time, kapish? (I forgot the name of the movie in the reference). 17:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) And Lighting size are randow.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 18:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : I thought of that too, but alright (range: 8-32 pixels?). 18:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Need help They dont finished.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : What's unfinished? 19:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : Just for more time.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) WTF HONKGuideDude? LD-Mailbox, Pet Store, Parade help, my Parade, and Resistance 00:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry for that, I just love this comic to death. You'll understand that "thing" if you get a dig of this. 04:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I saw it. I am in love with the creating system right now. You created the WRINKLEF*CKER. -Ludicrine, master of madness and POGO HAMMARZ. Lv S1-SS, M1-MS, U1-US in fan-art Maybe for new fan art, you can include the new levels. The Hawks 04:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : That's a bit far-schetched, but will probably suffice. 04:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Long Swords Can you make this picture so it shows the Wodden Sword 5 with long Swords Card Edit this picture This picture you should edit. The Hawks 18:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) As of right now, adding a long Sword Card on Wooden Dual Sword 5 can increase the length. Lv1=55, Lv2=58, Lv3=60 and Lv4=62. The Hawks 18:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Alrighty then... 18:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool The Hawks 02:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Breedery Tomfoolery Would you like to own a breedery SR123 11:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :OH MY GOD HOW ARE YOU THIS DESPERATE. YOU CANNOT MAKE A BREEDERY. -Ludicrine, master of madness (CURRENTLY PISSED OFF) ::I KNOW ALREADY! JEEZ! Oh, you reffered to him? Sorry then. 22:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) 09:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : Nah, pet breeding co-operating is not my thing... 17:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) 21:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, this SS123(Stupid Sh*t123) is really freaking.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:24, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :: You really shouldn't have let yourself go like that easily to him (SS)... 09:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :: But you got a hold on yourself on the 90th minute. Not too shabby. 13:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Archive splitting Seeing that your archive is so long, have you considered to split it up into 2 are more like mine? Ivan247 14:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : I'll come up with something... 15:07, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Lengths I made a sword length chart with lengths that don't exist yet. These swords are very long, the last two swords are the length of 2 Long Sabel 4's or more! Sincerely The Hawks 03:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : That's nice. We wouldn't need to worry about range anymore! :D Or at least this time... 03:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Well this is for level 5 through S2 but your probably right. The Hawks 05:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Read the last section Yes. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 14:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Untitled (Codenamed - MEDIC: I HAVE NO IDEA!) ok Boss Bait :D Really sorry Junk Shop sign ¿Ring? ok. . . Ring Junk Shop Saposami76 11:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : Huh, I never thought I'd receive a message HERE Sense=0.... yes, the Chakram is probably worth it.... 12:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : Oh. I think I get it.... uhh.... I see no fix in that ring; it stayed the same.... 14:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) For sake of argument... For sake of argument..., can you protect this page: User:Gamelover101/Guide It's not released to public yet, but people keep going and editing. I don't want editing yet, and they won't listen. Pleae, can you protect so only I can edit? And it's only this one... Thanks. 01:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : I'm afraid that you have forgotten the part where I'm only an admin on FB, not here, So ask Ivan or D33. 02:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : What? Oh FU... 00:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Can you fix the mapping error happening on the SF1 page, as well as fixing the images that refuse to show up for some reason? DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : According to the end of this discussion, it seems to be a technical difficulty by Wikia. Besides, this "puzzle" is a complete BS.... Image fix is a go, though. 18:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : Damn... Well, I DO have an idea, but it is a bit drastic... DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Do I need to wonder what could it be....? 19:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ...I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or are actually interested. :: DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: It's a: "I Fear For My Life" thing, but I'm rather on the listening side. 19:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok, my idea is we get pictures of the World Map, and for each stage, have an edited version with either a Stickman or the stage point colored yellow or something. Drastic, yes, but its the only option we've got now. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: That sounds like a lot of work during the week. I guess we'll let Wikia fix this and if it doesn't fix itself until SR if update-completed (which probably means forever-and-a-half), this might considered. 22:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Spedass Wars 2015 edition Did he stop? (talk) 21:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) : Wasn't blocked yet as a whole, so I doubt. 21:18, November 29, 2015 (UTC) He should be down within the next 3 hours or so. This would be easier if Ivan wasn't the only Admin of the wiki. Omega16 (Talk) 22:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) : Such is the fate of adminship. But now there a Spedass Wiki (speddos.wikia.com) (which would get closed soon I hope). 22:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Yea, I know. We should probably get to Community Central and say something about him. Again. Omega16 (Talk) 22:59, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I reported to close down that wiki. The overall request has been sent yesterday, so hopefully that'll be done soon. Man I need some sleep. 23:15, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Understood. Hopefully, this won't happen again. ::::... ::::Watch this comment be the one that jinxes it. Omega16 (Talk) 23:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC) He's been removed. I hope Ivan comes online soon. (talk) 23:52, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thank god. I guess I should return to my normal work on here now. Omega16 (Talk) 00:34, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Rollback You have been granted Rollback rights on this wiki. For details, see this help page and this help section. Do note that this is mostly a tool for undoing obvious bad-faith edits. Also be careful that you will revert ALL edits by the last editor. If you want to revert to a previous version by the same editor, you should use Undo or edit from the version you intend to revert to and save. I once accidentially wrecked up a page by reverting all my previous edits when I try to do a test edit and then used Rollback and did not realise The last editor before my test edit was still me. P.S. I planned to give you rollback before you apply for admin election. So don't fret if you find this message. Rollback and Admin stuff will be dealt with separately (and Admin rights include rollback). Ivan247Talk Page 11:49, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Adminship You have been granted Administrator rights on this wiki. Please read this page to learn more about the extra tools that comes with adminstration rights. Also note that as an administrator, you can move pages without leaving a redirect. Important stuff: Avoid leaving personal comments if you are blocking other users, especially if it is a sockpuppet. Simply use the pullout tab to select a general reason (e.g. Inserting gibberish into pages), add more reasons you think necessary (MUST be objective, e.g. brief descriptions of behaviour) and block. For sockpuppets, simply select "Abusing multiple accounts" and leave the additional reason textbox blank just like how I did to the last few. Also: Please do NOT edit the abuse filter unless you are 100% sure what you are doing. It can be easily misconfigured without enough technical know-how and a misconfigured filter can seriously wreck stuff up (preventing normal edits, blocking innocent users, even demoting yourself or making unnecessary /16 range-blocks). Ivan247 Talk Page 14:53, December 25, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you, Ivan! Although I won't oppose candidating myself as well, the burden shall be accepted. 12:08, December 13, 2015 (UTC) : Well I learned somewhat from my FB experience, but this is the serious business zone. Here's for a fruitful dynasty. 21:45, December 25, 2015 (UTC)